genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Noston
Cole Noston, aka the Lava Boy or Hot Boy, is one of the main enemies of Carson Salazar and his team. He's an E.V.O. human with pyrokinetic abilities. He's cocky and defiant, but he also is cold-minded and a good strategist. He however prefers the battlefield. History Background He was born on the 24th of November in Germany. At the age of six his family moved to America. When the Nanites started activating again he became an E.V.O. He was walking in the forest behind his house, when he fell into a hole. He was able to get out of it only some hours after when his father found him. His mother went for his search too but she disappeared. Nobody found her. After that event, Cole became aggressive and depressed. He became an E.V.O. at the age of 16 and he started working for the Empire. He trained a lot and he got stronger and stronger. Current Life Cole works for the Empire. He's a strategist and a soldier. He's very powerful and prefers working by himself. When he works in team, he cooperates with Fletch, Mitch, Nega, Kerin or the Twins. Personality To be added.... Physical Appearance He's a German-English boy. He's 1.86m tall and he's muscular, more than Carson but less than Frost. He has light brown hair and green eyes. He doesn't have scars on his body because of his healing power. He usually wears a brown and white T-shirt with "double-sleeves", black jeans and a pair of combat shoes-boots. Sometimes he also wears a pair of brown-grey armbands. In cold places he wears a biker black jacket on his T-shirt. When he sleeps he wears whatever he finds in his wardrobe. He tried several times to get a tattoo but when he burns or uses his E.V.O. powers, all the tattoos went away. Once he tried to wear a hearring but it melted. The only things that don't burn when he use his powers are his clothes, made with a special fiber that doesn't burn with fire. He has a big secret. With his E.V.O. transformation he got his powers and even a black devil tail. He is ashamed of that and he usually keeps it hidden under his clothes. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers *'Pyrokinesis': he can create green fire wherever he wants, can set fire on the ground even without touching it. He doesn't have a perfect control on his power that sometimes activates in the less appropriate cases. All his room is made with special materials that don't burn. *'Lava Production': From two holes on his back he can shoot lava. But he can also produce it from his hands and arms. The holes look like crater of volcanoes. Other Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat ': very good in all the martial arts, even with kickboxing and others. *'Weapon Use': he can use almost every kind of weapon. Mitch is his main supplier of weapons. He has a special cannon, the Blast Cannon, that he charge with the heat of his flames. It's long 1m and can shoot 50 shots per minute. Trivia *He's very attractive to girls and he "stole" Carson's girlfriend, Kerin. *In his early life he was very shy but after his accident he lost it and became what he is now. *His rank is second captain. He has some teams under his controls. *He sang in a rock band until all the other members became E.V.O.s. Category:Males Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Glorex98 Category:Villains Category:Second Generation Category:E.V.O.s Category:Original Characters Category:Characters